


la pluie

by lowendings



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, title is the rain is french btw, um is this fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:23:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowendings/pseuds/lowendings
Summary: phil loves the rain and boys with curly hair.





	la pluie

The rain was one of Phil's favorite sounds.

Living in London mean't he was able to hear the small pitter patter from inside his small flat often.  
He loved the feeling of peace and serenity that he felt when the sky turned grey and clouds gathered over the sun. 

He especially loved it when his younger roommate played his favorite symphonies during the storms. He imagined what his roommate looked like at that moment, with his long fingers delicately moving across the keys of his piano and his eyes closed because he was so talented and focused on what he was doing. 

Often times he wondered what dan thought at that moment, when time stopped and all there was is the soft droplets outside of their shared flat. Maybe he was thinking of him; or if he was annoyed with the rain. He wasn't sure anymore.

Dan knocked on phil's door, sending him out of his peaceful trance.  
He of course, allowed him in. They were the closest of friends and are usually always comfortable with each other.

Dan muttered something inaudible as he padded over to the side of Phil's bright bed. It wasn't unusual for dan to want some sort of intimacy; platonic or not. So when dan snuggled into the crook of his neck, he was okay with it.  
Dan was only wearing a grey hoodie (phil was sure that he stole it from the pile gathering beside his bed.) and plain black boxers. His face had a small splatter of freckles around his nose and eyes, while his hair was tangled and curled. Phil often had to stop himself from staring but right now he felt okay with it.

Everything has been stressful lately, as his channel was getting more recognition he felt as if he had to work extra hard. Sometimes he cries while editing his videos because he's been up for five hours and he wasn't near finished. His drafts on twitter consisted of tweets like "Sorry guys taking a short break as i'm deteriorating and i can't feel my body anymore". 

When he had his best friend, cuddled into his side with the only sounds being their breathing and the falling of natures tears from outside their shared apartment, everything was okay. Stress melted away and words weren't necessary at the moment.

The longer he lay there with his head buried in a mountain of curls and hands clawing at his hips, he might've realized some things. 

1\. he really liked dan's shampoo, or he just likes dans scent.  
2\. dan is very pretty. his skin was perfect and he had the perfect amount of everything phil wanted.  
3\. phil was deeply in love with him.

The third reason is so true it hurts. He's been in love with him since he received that first text in 2009. Phil thinks Dan loves him too, or at least he hopes so.

He attempted to sit up, then realizing there was a very big man asleep on his side. Phil smiled to himself, thanking the gods for whatever he did to deserve the previous angel.

He pressed a chaste kiss to his sleeping friends plump lips. The unsuspecting soft boys eyes fluttered open and he swept the hair out of his black haired friends face and pulled in for another peck on the lips.

Phil wasn't very religious but that night he sat on his knees and thanked the gods for the rain and a certain curly brown haired boy.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what this is or how it happened but i regret it.
> 
> pls give me advice bc i have no idea what i'm doing :)


End file.
